


Si, simplemente si

by Nanimika



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimika/pseuds/Nanimika
Summary: Porque él es el lugar donde su vida comienza y será con él en donde termine.Continuación de "Derek se quiere ir"





	Si, simplemente si

I

Un día Derek busca el calor de su cuerpo al lado de la cama; sonríe con el deseo de compartir un chiste privado con él; se traga su añoranza por esos labios, ese cuerpo delgado y de extremidades largas y delicadas, de besar los lunares que adornan sus mejillas y cuello.

Un día Derek agarra el carro, después de seis meses lejos de Beacon Hills, que lo recibe con las farolas en las calles alumbrando la oscuridad de la noche, con un manto de estrellas y una luna en el cielo, rodeado de el bosque que casi lo vio nacer y crecer, donde fue feliz; con la claridad de la luna, vio la figura de Stiles, que con los ojos cerrados estaba acostado en el césped del claro, y después de seis meses lejos de él, se sintió en el hogar.

Porque él es el lugar donde su vida comienza y será con él en donde termine.

Las estrellas y los arboles a su alrededor eran los únicos testigos de como Derek envuelve en sus brazos al castaño, que al sentir su cuerpo se quiere ocultar en su pecho del mundo.

Los arboles llenos de envidia movían sus hojas creando figuras en la oscuridad de la noche, hasta el aire, consiente de la necesidad que había en sus movimientos iba más lento. Entre besos en la piel, la ropa, ya sin deseos de permanecer en los cuerpos, es deslizada por manos desesperadas; bocas que trazan líneas inexactas en el cuerpo contrario, con la necesidad de ver y sentir. Sus manos deseosas de grabarse cada contorno, cada textura, buscando impregnarse de sus olores, dejar sus caricias grabadas como fuego en la mente contraria,

Gimiendo con voz ronca, las manos de Stiles se cerraban espasmódicamente, buscando aferrarse a ese placer que lo embriagaba mientras Derek engullía con pornográfica facilidad la totalidad del castaño mientras Stiles solo atinaba a agarrar sus cabellos morenos moviendo las caderas, empujando más profundamente dentro de esa húmeda boca, buscando incrementar el placer que sentía, buscando ahogarse en ese mar de sensaciones. Los dedos de Derek se apretujaban en su interior, hasta que sintió a Stiles prensarse alrededor de sus dedos, lo levanto hasta que sus caderas quedaron alineadas, sus cuerpos tan pegados y resbalosos, mientras Derek se habría paso en el interior apretado de Stiles que, soportando la carne abriendo la carne y la piel rodeando la piel, se encogió de hombros, enterrando su rostro contra el cuello de Derek dejando mordidas.

Contuvo el grito de dolor que amenazaba con ahogarlo cuando su cuerpo era invadido. Derek buscando darle placer, se inclina hacia Stiles, besando el cuello con infinita delicadeza. Apoyó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Stiles, mientras aceleraba el ritmo, observando al ser bajo él, perdido en el placer, tan hermoso y reluciente... el más hermoso humano.

<> era lo que su lobo decía en un murmullo perdido en el aire. Sus labios dejando marcas, con la innegable necesidad de marcar, sabiendo que su corazón ya le pertenecía.

El calor de las manos de Stiles contra su piel desnuda lo estremecía; sus manos sostenían su cadera, asiéndolo con firmeza, mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo, en un vaivén acelerado que lo consumía todo a su paso. Por un segundo, Derek permaneció completamente quieto, observando como Stiles era arrastrado a un mundo de placer cuando sus entrañas fuertemente prensadas fueron liberadas en un orgasmo abrazador. Mientras de los labios entreabiertos de Derek salían frases de cariño así su amante, el orgasmo lo sacudió con tal fuerza, que en la intensidad del momento se le olvidó como respirar.

Aquél momento podría haber seguido para siempre...

Ambos desearon que así fuera...

Que la cercanía de sus cuerpos no acabara nunca...

Todo movimiento se detuvo... todo excepto sus corazones que continuaron latiendo uno contra el otro a un ritmo aturdidor, recuperando su paso regular, sincronizando sus latidos; mientras sus labios se volvían a unir, y las palabras no dichas en ese encuentro flotaban en el aire.

**Author's Note:**

> "Derek se quiere ir" es la primera parte.


End file.
